1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a novel method of structural building which is rapidly locked, being a uniform whole able to sustain itself independent of other materials and processes immediately upon the insertion of the primary locking keys resulting in the primary lock and keys finished joint, being the primary lock of the structure. The primary objects of the instant invention and the useful purposes and advantages of the invention are achieved by using pre-configured manufactured cube and arc shaped hollow uniform building components each having four separate and distinct key channels for the purpose of receiving four separate and distinct keys to accomplish three distinct locks. The cube shaped building components may be used to accomplish a fourth lock. The first lock of the invention, being the primary lock of the structure is accomplished using a single uniform bridge key, being one of four separate and distinct shaped uniform bridge keys combined with primary locking keys being inserted perpendicular to the bridge key channels of both building components and the corresponding uniform bridge key side surfaces simultaneously and penetrating their external and internal cavities through the primary key channel. Only three separate distinct uniform components are required to accomplish the primary lock of the invention and a fourth component may be used at the option of the builder to restrain the movement of the primary locking keys after the primary lock is finished. A first additional locking key component rapidly deployed on-the-fly, being the corner locking key, accomplishes the corner lock of the invention, being an additional complimentary reinforcement lock within the entire structure when combined with any other lock of the invention. A second additional locking key component rapidly deployed on-the-fly, being the center bore hole locking key, accomplishes the center bore hole lock of the invention, being an additional complimentary reinforcement lock within the entire structure when combined with any other lock of the invention; These two additional locks of the invention are complimentary locks within the structure which may be used at the discretion of the builder. A third additional locking key component rapidly deployed on-the-fly, being the uniform transverse bridge key, together with building/lock components and pairs of center bore hole locking keys accomplishes the transverse lock of the invention, being an additional lock providing the advantage of locking cube shaped building components transverse to each other thereby changing the orientation of any locked structure and may be used at the discretion of the builder. Any number of additional components may be used at the option of the builder to restrain the movement of the primary locking keys or center bore hole locking keys after completion of any primary lock, center bore hole lock, or transverse lock. Any friction fitting locking key may be threaded or otherwise modified to correspond with any design of locking key restraint used as long as it retains it's friction fitting function. Every component of the structure performs a locking function and is a building component. All of the components are rapidly locked within a few minutes and may be reused, providing costs savings for materials and labor as well as more uniform strength and other advantages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore known methods for constructing structural buildings using adjacent dovetail shaped corresponding key ways or similar corresponding key ways to bond adjacent components with corresponding shaped connecting elements or keys contained within their respective key ways have deployed various novel methods and processes to accomplish their respective primary means of bonding components with finished joints, resulting in finished structural buildings varying in strength and quality of construction, time elapsed to complete construction, costs of materials, and other advantages provided by each distinct and novel method. A first such prior-art method has been used for constructing pre cast concrete walls. The pre cast walls have key ways that have adjacent faces against each other. Keys are first placed in a friction fit into the adjacent key ways and a special tool is used to wedge them into place. In the next step reinforcement rods are inserted through the respective wedged keys. Then grout is mixed with the necessary ingredients. The walls are then braced prior to pouring grout. The grout is then poured and a significant amount of time is required for the grout to set up finishing the completed bonded joint. Four separate and distinct components are needed, being pre cast walls, metal keys, re-rod, and grout to accomplish the finished joint; And, in order to accomplish the finished joint an additional labor operation of bracing the walls prior to pouring the grout is required. Once bonded the concrete walls allow no access for internal and external plumbing, wiring, mechanical, electrical, or other improvement devices or materials after the structure is erected. Demolition of existing walls is required to make design changes to exiting walls. No method of rapidly changing the length, height, and depth of the walls is disclosed. No method for joining walls on top of walls mounted transverse to each other is disclosed. Building components used to construct grouted and poured concrete walls are not reusable and are not removable without destruction of existing walls. The foundation is separate from pre cast concrete walls resting on them. Pre cast concrete grout poured and bonded joints are a single finished bonded connecting element between two pre-cast wall components. Pre cast concrete walls single bonded joints incorporate their reinforcement into each single bonded joint which joint is confined within the external key ways of the adjoining building components and do not penetrate through and into the internal central cavities of the building components on the opposite side of the walls of their dovetailed shaped key ways. And, there is no connecting element disclosed that allows for rapidly locking the next tier of components with the tier beneath it using only single uniform connecting elements.
A second prior-art method employs a structural frame system consisting of rails or rail-elements and post or post-elements connected together with releasable double couplers to form a structure. This second prior-art method also employs friction fitting keys like the above mentioned first prior art method and it's method of obtaining a primary bond finished joint requires less time to accomplish. Four separate and distinct components are needed to accomplish the finished joint. At least three separate distinct components are required to construct the coupler devise, one being the corresponding keys, a second is the center plate, and thirdly screws to assemble the coupler. The rails and coupler device being a total of at least four separate distinct components to form the bonded joint have a single connecting element assembled with screws which constrains the bonded components primarily against lateral separation and this lateral constraint is dependent upon the strength of the screws at the center of the coupler device, which do not engage within the internal cavities of the rails on the opposite side of the walls of their key ways. Stated another way, the primary finished bonded joint is isolated within the respective adjacent key ways of the joined rails and do not provide a perpendicular locking mechanism which penetrates through the interior and exterior walls of all components of the bond confining the components from lateral and vertical separation simultaneously. Only one connecting element is disclosed. The coupler device is not a separate distinct uniform component and requires time for assembly before use and once assembled is only capable of interlocking with two components per connecting element for each bonded finished joint, thus the name coupler device. There is no device disclosed for locking three or four components into a single primary finished bonded joint with a single uniform connecting element. And, there is no connecting element disclosed that allows for rapidly locking the next tier of components with the tier beneath it using only single uniform connecting elements.
A third prior art method employs a constructional toy including a plurality of main building blocks, preferably square and triangular in shape, all having identical grooves in their side faces, the mouth of each groove being narrower than the rest of the groove. This prior-art discloses a method for constructing toys that connect in a wide variety of ways using a star friction fitting methodology which does use friction fitting connectors to connect hollow components together within mutually aligned corresponding grooves on the exterior side faces of the building components. The connectors slide in and out of the channels easily and are made of plastic which is slightly flexible and crushable so young children may easily construct toys; However, the method used in this invention has no means of immobilizing the sliding parts. The disclosed method of this third prior-art deploys a variety of connecting element embodiments none of which involve using a combination of the interior cavities of the building components and interior cavities of the connecting elements as lock components to create uniform whole locked structures, which use two keys to achieve a perpendicular lock composed of these two separate and distinct complimentary locking keys at right angles to each other deployed simultaneously to achieve a single primary lock, constraining the locked components against lateral and vertical separation simultaneously and capable of receiving two additional complimentary locking keys surrounding and bisecting the primary lock or locks, deployed exclusively within the respective interior cavities of adjacent components which may be deployed structure wide at the option of the builder. This prior art method uses no lock or locks or any means to eliminate the sliding of components, in fact the point is for them to easily slide, be slightly flexible, crushable, and easily detachable.